Guerrera Elemental
by Little Suicide23
Summary: Lucy es acosada por la maldad, tiene que aprender una nueva magia, pero este poder tiene altos precios, dejar todo por el bien de sus nakamas, pero ¿vale la pena todo por lo que va a pasar esta guerrera elemental?. NaLu
1. Prologo

Guerrera Elemental Prologo: La pesadilla de Lucy

_Iba corriendo en un bosque, algo me perseguía, estaba muy lastimada y cansada_

_De repente me enrede en una raíz, al caer al suelo veo para todos los lados y me doy cuenta de algo, con lo que tropecé no era una rama, era un…. Cadáver_

_Mire mi alrededor, cadáveres, cadáveres y más cadáveres_

_-¿De verdad creías que los podías salvar?.- Dijo una voz diabólica, la cual retumbo por todo el bosque._

_Yo caí al suelo llorando, metí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, llorando_

_-Lucy Lucky Heartfilia ….-Era la misma voz que hablo_

_-Parece que se te acabo la suerte ¿No es así Regina Stellarum? (Princesa de las estrellas) .-Una chica de cabello purpura y ojos amarillos._

_Justo cuando la chica frente a mi iba dar el golpe final una llamarada de fuego golpea a la pelimorado, al principio pensé que era Natsu protegiéndome, pero después vi a una muchacha de mi edad, su pelo parecía fuego y sus ojos eran del mismo color, en su mano estaba una katana rodeada de fuego._

_-Ignis tincidunt (Corte de fuego).- Grito la joven, La peli morada se convirtió en una sombra _

_-Nos volveremos a ver… Lucy Heartfilia.- Dijo antes de desaparecer, yo miraba atentamente a la chica de pelo de fuego_

_-¿Quieres evitar esto?.- Dijo Dándose vuelta hacia mí, su voz era dura._

_-¿Qué?.-Pregunte la chica me miro seriamente._

_-Su muerte….-Respondió.-La muerte de todos.- Agrego con voz seca, sin emociones_

_-S-s-si.- Respondí._

_-¿Harías cualquier cosa para que tus "nakamas"?, ¿Incluso si los tienes que abandonar?, ¿Incluso si tienes que dejar tus espíritus?... ¿Perder tus emociones?.- Dijo, sus penetrantes ojos me atravesaban_

_¿Perder todo para protegerlos? ¿Vale la pena?_

_-Si acepto.-Dije Decidida_

_-Cuando despiertes, será como si nunca hubieras sido una maga estelar, tu marca del gremio desaparecerá… Bellator elementi.- Respondió la muchacha, mientras desaparecía en un fuego…_


	2. Cap 1: Aisu

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 1:Aisu , La guardiana Elemental.

Lucy despertó desesperada, su respiración agitada y sus ojos abiertos como platos miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie

-¿Todo fue una pesadilla?.- Le pregunto a Lucy a la nada, refregándose los ojos con torpeza

-No, fue una predicción y un contrato.- Le respondió una chica delante de ella, su cabello era castaño con unos toques de rojo, sus ojos eran verdes claros, su pelo hasta la cadera y el físico era más alta que Lucy (Como Erza), llevaba un Short negro, unas botas de combate negras, una blusa muy parecida a la de Lucy pero con diseño negro y los bordes rojos, una capa negra encima

-¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto asustada Lucy.

\- Soy Aisu.- Respondió, la muchacha su voz sin emociones le daba un escalofrió por la espalda a Lucy .

-_¿Quieres evitar esto?.-_

Su voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, era ella, la peli roja que la salvo en su sueño

-Eres ella, la que me protegió en mi sueño.- Dijo Lucy sorprendida, a la muchacha castaña se le formo una sonrisa aunque rápidamente desapareció

-Mira tu mano.- Dijo su voz era seca, Lucy la obedeció y miro su mano, no había nada, el lugar donde estaba su sello, no había nada.

-¿Pe-pero Q-que?.- Susurro Lucy.

-Te lo advertí, tendrás que dejar todo atrás para entrenar y evitar que _ella _los ataque.- Dijo la muchacha

-Entiendo, yo acepte y es hora que tome responsabilidades, pero…. Puedo dejarles una carta a mi grupo y a Levy-Chan.- Pidió Lucy la chica suspiro pesadamente y asistió

-Aun no entiendo porque tienes un lazo tan fuerte con ellos mientras lo único que hacen es invadir tu espacio personal y joderte, especialmente ese Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel.- Gruño la chica mientras jugueteaba con su pelo largo, esperando que Lucy terminara de escribir sus cartas.

Lucy se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Aisu, la cual abrió los ojos como platos y quedo mirando al ex mago celestial.

-¿Te gusta?.- Dijo la castaña al borde de la risa

-Cla-claro q-que n-n-no.- Tartamudeo Lucy, la Aisu le dio un ataque de la risa

-Bueno, ten conciencia que determinación va a ser lo único que quedaran en ti.- Dijo Aisu, sonriendo burlona.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto Lucy mientras sellaba las cartas

-Para controlar la magia elemental tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones muy bien, por ello, mantenerlas ocultas.- Explico Nathalia, su sonrisa se desapareció y se puso seria.- Como sea ¿Ya terminaste con tus cartas?.- Pregunto a lo que Lucy solo asistió.- Bien vámonos.-

-Pero me falta empacar ropa.- Dijo Lucy

-Usaras mi ropa vieja, y después compraremos nueva para ti.- Explico mientras se paraba de la cama

-¿Por qué?.- Se quejó Lucy, la chica soltó una risita

-Porque con esa ropa no intimidas a nadie.- Dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de la Heartfilia.- Transportación: Mundo Elemental.- Canto, una luz envolvió a las dos muchachas y desaparecieron

-Oh Dios mío….-Susurro Lucy al ver el paisaje frente a el

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail.

-Ey Natsu, ¿Has visto a Lucy?.- Pregunto Gray, estaba preocupado, ya era tarde y no veía rastro de su hermanita

-Dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a su casa.- Respondió desinteresadamente, de repente una onda magia se sintió

-Etto, ¿De que hablábamos cara de horno?.- Pregunto Gray

-¿Cómo me llamaste cubera humana?.- Pregunto Natsu.

Y así empezó otra pelea.

Volvemos con Lucy.

_\- Oh Dios mío…. _

-Bienvenida al mundo Elemental Lucy Heartfilia, nueva Bellator Elementi.- dijo Aisu una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver la cara de boba que ponía la Heartfilia

-Hermoso….-Susurro la rubia, todos los elementos estaban en perfecta armonía, había una zona donde el fuego ardía con pasión, en otra el agua caía en una cascada y los árboles se movían con el viento

-Lo es, en este lugar viví, entrene durante 5 años.-dijo Aisu, por primera vez con una sonrisa sincera, su mirada perdida mientras veía el paisaje frente ella, de repente cayó al suelo

-Aisu ¿Estás bien?.- Pregunto Lucy mientras se acerco a la chica

-Ya no aguanto mas tengo que volver a mi forma original.- Dijo Aisu mientras unas sombras fuego y hielo la rodeaban de pronto una Aisu fue remplazada por una chica de la edad Lucy, su cabellera negro azabache hasta los hombros y unos bellos ojos rojos carmesí, el izquierdo tapado por su flequillo, la usaba la parte superior de un bikini morado y unos short negros con cadenas amarradas en las caderas, unos guantes de red hasta el codo en la mano izquierda, unas botas de combate color negro y una capa negra

-Deja presentarme como quien verdaderamente soy…. Aisu Tenshi, guardiana de la guerrera elemental, mi magia es: Ice Market, Fire Market y Shadow Market, mi trabajo es enseñarte a usar a usar la katana del ángel elemental y vencer a Kurai Tenshi.- Dijo la chica en breve

-Pero aun no me has explicado una cosa… ¿Por qué me has elegido a mi?.- Pregunto Lucy mientras se acercaba a a la muchacha morena

-Yo no te e elegido a ti fue Ángel.- Dijo Aisu mientras le entregaba una katana, su filo mas cortante de lo normal, su hoja brilla con la luz del sol. Lucy lo tomo

_-No voy a dejar que les hagan daño.- Dijo una chica de pelo azul y rojo que estaba protegiendo a unos hombres a los cuales no le pudo ver el rostro, la muchacha estaba muy lastimada, tenía varios cortes en su rostro y su ropa sucia y rota_

Lucy abrió los ojos y vio a Aisu mirarla fijamente, pero antes que Lucy tuviera el tiempo de preguntar ella la cortó

-Hay dos opciones que hayan sido lo que viste, una que sea del antigua Bellator Elementi o De tu futuro

-Diablos.- Susurro Lucy

-Como sea empecemos con el entrenamiento

**Holi Minna~~~**

**Lo siento, lo se un asco de capitulo pero no se me ocurría como empezarlo, las dudas se iran arreglando mas adelante**

**Gracias por Leer**

**Nathy-chan Fuera~~**

**Sayonara~~~**


	3. Cap 2: Magos de Sabertooth

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 2: Los magos de Sabertooth

**Lucy: Hola Minna, Nathy-chan no es dueña de Fairy Tail –Excepto de los que no aparecen en la manga-**

**Yo: si fuera la dueña, hace mucho tiempo que Natsu no te dejaría salir de la cama *_***

**Lucy y Natsu: Nathy-Chan!**

**Yo: ¿Qué?, empecemos con la historia**

-Natsu, Gray!, dejen de pelear.- Grito una muy enojada Erza.

Habían pasado 1 año desde la rubia había dejado a Fairy Tail, aun que sus compañeros se vinieron a dar cuenta 2 semanas después. Hablar de Lucy era un tabú en el gremio, especialmente para Natsu, que se ponía como loco y destruía todo a su paso

En estos momentos, Natsu, Gray y Erza estaban en una misión en Crocus, la ciudad de unos de los gremios más fuertes Sabertooth

-Melody-san, Sting dejen de pelear.- Un grito llamo la atención de los 3 magos, dirigiendo la vista a 5 jóvenes que estaban entrando a la estación de trenes.

La primera era una chica de pelo azul amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera, llevaba una falda negra y una remera celeste, unas botas de combate negras y una katana atada en su cinturón

El segundo era un muchacho rubio, alto y musculoso, y de ojos celestes llevaba una camisa escocesa negra y blanco y unos pantalones negros.

La tercera era una chica de pelo corto planco-azul, y ojos cafés, llevaba un vestido blanco con una capa azul encima y unas zapatillas blancas

El cuarto era un chico de pelo negro, y ojos rojos llevaba una remera negra y unos pantalones negros, su pelo desordenado y una katana amarrada a su cinturón

La última era una muchacha de pelo negro, y ojos azules llevaba un top morado, con un generoso escote, y unos short de mezclilla negros con cadenas amarradas a la cadera, y una capa negra con el signo de Sabertooth en plateado, y unas converse rojas, por ultimo una espada amarrada en su cadera

-Aisu-san, tranquila.- Dijo el chico de pelo negro

-Tsk!, como sea tenemos que buscar a los magos de Fairy Tail.- Gruño la pelinegra

-Aisu-onee-chan, debiera tranquilizarse.- Dijo la chica de pelo blanco-azulado

-Maldita seas Sting, muerdes fuerte.- Gruño la peli azul, mientras se revisaba el brazo para per una mordida en su brazo

-Y tu rasguñas fuerte, Melody.- Gruño el rubio.

-Os juro que como que no se callan, los voy a cortar en pedacitos ¿Entendido?.- Gruño de nuevo la pelinegra mientras tomaba su katana a los que los dos muchachos (la peli azul y el rubio) respondieron con un "Si señorita"

De repente la peli azul dirigió corriendo a los magos de Fairy Tail

-Ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail ¿Verdad?.- Dijo la chica, tenía unos bellos ojos de color celestes y su voz era como la de una niñita, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa inocente (Melody tiene 19)

-Sí, soy Erza Scarlet, El es Natsu Dragneel y él es Gray Fullbuster.- Se presento la gran Titania

-Ya veo, Titania, Salamander y el alquimista de hielo.- susurro, pensativa pero rápidamente la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.- Yo soy Melody Heart, Una de las tres demonios de Sabertooth, también conocida como Mily.- Se presento la peli azul

-Melody-san maldita sea, que no salgas corriendo así.- Le regaño la muchacha de pelo negro, seguida por los demás muchachos.-

-Muuu, Onee-chan es mala.- Reclamo Melody.- Mira encontré a los magos que teníamos que guiar en el bosque.- Se excuso apuntando a los tres magos

La cara de la maga de pelo negro al principio era de sorpresa, pero rápidamente desapareció

-Discúlpenos, por la escena anterior, soy Aisu Tenshi, una de las tres demonios de Sabertooth, junto a Melody-san y Yukino-san.- Se presento la peli negra, mientras la muchacha de pelo blanco levantaba la mano en señal de saludo

-Nosotros somos los Gemelos DS de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.- Se presento el Rubio

-Rogue Cheney.- Se presento el pelinegro

-Es un placer, noso….-

-Sabemos quiénes son ustedes, escuchamos la presentación anterior, magos de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Aisu

-Nosotros los guiaremos al gremio oscuro y le ayudaremos a infiltrarse dentro del bosque.- Dijo Melody, sonriente

-Entiendo…pero… ¿Por qué van tantos magos de Sabertooth.- Pregunto Natsu, Melody soltó una carcajada

-Nii-san es muy chistoso!.- Grito la muchacha, luego, al ver que las hadas la miraba sorprendidos se puso seria.- Debido a que estamos tratando uno de los gremios oscuros más grande de toda Fiore….-Gruño, la muchacha.- Pero en todo caso, solo somos nosotras tres… Sting y Rogue-chan solo nos acompañaron hasta aquí.-

-Vamos, nos estamos retrasando, adiós, Rogue-san, Idiota.- Se despidió Aisu mientras caminaba fuera de la estación, junto a sus dos compañeras

-Son…-Empezó Gray, mientras tenía su mirada en la chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos

-Extrañas.- Completo Erza, mirando al trio

-Aye….- Contesto Natsu, mientras veía a la chica de pelo azul, de cierto modo, era muy parecida a Lucy, su sonrisa, aunque Lucy actuaba de forma más seria, Melody era muy tierna e infantil

-Ey, apúrense hadas!.- Gritaron a coro las muchachas

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

Melody POV

Lalalalal…Fairy Tail ¿Cuánto tardaras en darte cuenta?

¿Mi olor no es una pista?... ¿La forma en que los reconocí rápidamente?… ¿mi confianza al hablarles?… vaya que son lentos ¿No?...

-Natsu-san, Natsu-san, ¿me puede mostrar su fuego?.- Pregunto inocentemente….. Por alguna razón siempre me sentí protegida al verlo y ver su magia de nuevo me trae recuerdo

-Ehh… Claro.- Respondió mientras encendía su puño, yo lo quede mirando con admiración su fuego

-Sugoi…. Mi fuego no es tan bonito como el suyo, Natsu-san.- Dije, Aisu me miro con desaprobación y Yukino se reía

_-Compórtate conforme a tu edad, no como una niñita de diez años.- Me regaño telepáticamente Aisu_

_-Pero me gusta jugar con su ingenuidad Onee-chan.- Respondí_

-Melody-chan, nos puedes mostrar tu magia de fuego.- Pidió amablemente Erza…

_-Pareciera que estuviera hablando con una niñita.- _

_-Es porque te comportas como una.- Sonó en mi mente la voz de Yukino_

-Por su puesto Erza-san.- Dijo sonriente, mientras encendía mi puño, mi fuego a diferencia del de Nats, era más oscuro, casi como el de Zancrow, un poco más anaranjado

-Es muy bonito Mily-chan.- Dijo Gray yo sonreí en agradecimiento

-El fuego de Aisu-onee-chan es más bonito.- Dije, sabía que a Aisu no le gustaba mostrar su magia..

_-Maldita mocosa.- Resonó en mi mente, yo y Yukino soltamos una carcajada_

-¿Por qué no muestras tu magia?, Aisu-chan.- Dijo inocentemente Yukino-chan

Aisu solo bufo mientras su puño se rodeaba de unas llamas amarillas y anaranjadas

-¿Qué magias usas Yukino?.- Pregunto Natsu

-Espíritus estelares.- Respondió Yukino, rápidamente vi como el rostro de las hadas se oscurecían

Sonrió mental mente, mientras veía como las hadas se quedaron en silencio de golpe

Pronto chicos, pronto se enteraran de que yo soy un hada perdida…. Pronto sabrán que soy…. Lucy Heartfilia

**Chan-chan-chan XD, lo siento, conforme a que pasen los capítulos se van a ir explicando las cosas..**

**Doy aviso que esto va a ser un NatsuXLucy y un GrayXAisu, ya que Juvia estará con Lyon**

**Gracias por Leer**

**Próximo Capitulo: La Misión**

**Sayonnara~~~**

**Nathy-chan Fuera~~~~~**


	4. Cap 3: Misión

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 3: La misión

**Yo no soy dueño de Fairy Tail, si fuera hací hace mucho tiempo que Natsu y Lucy tendrían 30 hijos XD…. Ahora a leer**

_Pronto chicos, pronto se enteraran de que yo soy un hada perdida…. Pronto sabrán que soy…. Lucy Heartfilia_

_POV Natsu_

-Mooo~~ esto es aburrido.- Suspiro Melody, mientras iba caminando junto a las tres muchachas delante de nosotros

-Etto….Aisu-san, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?.- Pregunto Hielo, yo sonreí interiormente, desde que su hermanastro Lyon le había ganado a Juvia, Mi rival/amigo no se había interesado en ninguna chica, pero parece que la Emo le llamo la atención

-Estamos llegando al gremio oscuro, tendremos que ser sigilosos, ellos tienen un Dragon Slayer de agua, segunda generación.- Gruño la chica, sus ojos celestes tenían un destello asesino al nombrar "dragon Slayer"

-Quiero ver como se mezcla su agua con su sangre.- Dijo sádicamente Melody, todos la quedamos mirando con sorpresa, excepto a chica emo y Yukino.

-Lo siento, siempre cuando hay una pelea de por medio, Melody-chan, saca su peor parte.- Se disculpo Yukino

-Ey chica emo, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ese gremio?.- Pregunte, pero rápidamente me arrepentí al sentir el frio metal de la katana de Aisu contra mi cuello, y ella me daba una mirada mortal

-Primera, vuélveme a llamar emo, y tu cabeza no seguirá con tu cuerpo.- Gruño Aisu, pude notar que Melody y Gray se estaban mordiendo la lengua para no largarse a reír, mientras que Yukino y Erza trataban que la peli negra no me rebané la garganta, cuando la chica al fin separo su arma de mi cuello continuo.- y la respuesta a tu pregunta, trabaje dos semanas como espía en ese gremio

-Aisu es una especialista tanto en recolección de información como en batallas, ya sean cuerpo a cuerpo o con magia.- Dijo Melody, espera… ¿desde cuándo se puso tan seria? Y ¿Por qué no llamo a Aisu Onee-chan como lo hace siempre?

-Llegamos.- Anuncio Aisu, su mirada estaba fija en el gran edificio que estaba delante de nosotros, era oscuro y tétrico, digno de una película de terror.- Que les vaya bien en su misión.- Dijo mientras se daba vuelta junto a sus dos compañeras

-Oi ¿A dónde van?.- Pregunto Gray.

Gray POV

-Oi ¿A dónde van?.- Pregunte, la chica de pelo negro se dio vuelta y me penetro con su mirada, estaba segura que con esa mirada, asustaría hasta a Erza

-Mago de Hielo, nuestro trabajo era traerlos hasta aquí, no luchar a su lado.- Dijo, su voz era seria, de repente mire a sus compañeras que tenían una mirada culpable

-¿Pero por que nos llamaron a nosotros si Sabertooth es uno de los gremios mas fuertes?.- Pregunto Erza, de repente vi como Yukino apretaba sus puños.

-Debido a mí…- Respondió Yukino.

-Yukino-chan, no es tu culpa es la nuestra por ser muy impulsivas.- Dijo Melody con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la maga de pelo blanco

-Pero…si yo no fuera tan débil….- empezó Yukino, pero rápidamente la interrumpieron

-Ya te dijimos que no es tu culpa Yukino, tu sabes bien que para nosotras eres una hermana menor, y aunque la fuerza física no es tu punto fuerte, eres muy buena en las tácticas y a la hora de luchar, piensas, a diferencia de nosotras, que no basamos en fuerza bruta.- Dijo seriamente Aisu-san, de repente las discusiones que teníamos con Lucy sobre este tema pasaron por mi mente, y pude suponer por la mirada de mis dos compañeros que recordaban lo mismo

-Buena suerte, magos de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Melody, aun no creo que hace 5 minutos era una chica que actuaba como una niñita de 10 años y ahora es una adulta responsable

-Buena suerte Gray-kun.- Susurro la peli negra cuando pasaba a mi lado, pude sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba, Natsu me dio una sonrisa malvada al igual que Erza

-Sayonara… Team Natsu.- Dijo Yukino mientras seguía su camino junto a sus compañeras

-Espero verlos de nuevo, Minna.- Dijo Melody mientras se daba la espalda.

De repente Aisu-san se dio la vuelta y solto un gruido, sus ojos eran rojo sangre y tenían pequeños puntos negros

Melody/Lucy POV

Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Aisu empezó a gruñir me di vuelta y vi que tenía su magia de reconocimiento* activada

-Nos han encontrado.- Dije, fue más una afirmación que pregunta

Rápidamente saque mi katana de su estuche, y me puse en posición de batalla, al igual que Aisu que estaba tratando de reconocer al enemigo con su magia y tenía su mano en el mango de su katana, Yukino estaba con su manos en su cinturón donde se encuentras sus llaves

-¿Quiénes son?.- Le pregunto Yukino a Aisu

-Son 3 personas, no puedo reconocer quienes son, pero están planeando emboscarnos.- Respondió, sus manos estaban tensas.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto Erza, Mierda, me había olvidado totalmente de ellos.

Antes de poder hablar, un ataque se dirigía hacia nosotros

-Fire Market: Fenix/Ice Market: Escudo.- Grito mi compañera de pelo negro, y el mago de hielo de fairy tail reaccionaron rápidamente un enorme fenix de fuego y un escudo de hielo se posiciono delante de nosotros protegiéndonos del ataque

-Vaya, Vaya….¿Que tenemos aquí?.- dijo un chico de pelo azul, como el mío, ojos verdes, llevaba una capa larga, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros

-Jordan…- Gruño Aisu, en el tiempo que ella trabajo de infiltrado, tubo varios conflictos con ese muchacho.

-Si es Kamila.. o ¿Debiera llamarte Aisu Tenshi mago de Sabertooth?.- Okey…. El maldito bastardo estaba pujando su suerte

-Melody Heart o también conocida como Lu.- Empezó otro de los magos, pero antes que pudiera terminar yo le había dado una patada en la mandíbula

-_Saben mi secreto, no lo debemos dejar vivir.- Le comunique mentalmente a Aisu y a Yukino._

-Rugido del dragon de fuego.- Grito de la nada Natsu, atacando a Jordan, pero este se adelanto

-Rugido del Dragon de Agua.- Se defendió, pero lamentablemente Fuego tiene la desventaja

-Natsu-San, déjale este tipo a Aisu.- dije seria, el me miro sorprendido

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunto Natsu

-Quiere decir que le ayudaremos a terminar con su misión….

**-Holi minna~~~~**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, por que me a constado un monton escribirlo, la maldita espiración me abandono (Excepto cuando se trata de ideas inconclusas). Además tengo un maldito catarro que no me deja ni moverme de la cama.**

***La magia de Reconocimiento de Aisu, se activa cuando siente a un enemigo acercándose, físicamente se ve como el Sharingan de Sasuke (gome, mi novio es fanatico de Naruto), te da datos básicos como magia y sexo**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Saber and Fairy**

**Sayonnara…..**

**Nathy-Chan fuera~~~**


	5. Cap 4: Fairy and Saber

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 4: Saber and Fairy

**Yo no soy dueño de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes, excepto Aisu y otros que van a aparecer por ahí**

–_Quiere decir que le ayudaremos a terminar con su misión…._

_**POV Natsu**_

–¿Por qué cambiaron de opinión?–Pregunte, Aisu bufó, Yukino sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y Melody sonrió como un gato que ya tiene visto su presa.

–No cambiamos de opinión, cambiaron las circunstancias– Respondió Melody, mientras fuego rodeaba su katana –Aliquam Ignis, ignis Bellator– El pelo y ojos de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo

–Vaya, vaya, quieres mostrar tu magia eh Lu….– Antes de que el mago oscuro pudiera terminar, Melody le había roto la quijada de una patada, solo que su pierna estaba rodeada de fuego

–QUE TE CALLES MALDITO BASTARD! – A todos los presentes se nos cayó una gotita, al ver que el mago había quedado inconsciente

–Ettoo… ¿te encuentras bien Melody-chan? –Pregunte con miedo a la chica, ella se dio vuelta hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

–No pasa nada– Respondió con simpleza

_**POV Gray**_

No podía concentrarme en la lucha estaba muy ocupado viendo como Aisu-san se las trataba de arreglar en contra del DS de agua, se notaba bastante cansada y lastimada así que decidí ayudar

–Ice Market: Lanza! –Grito, pero antes que el ataque pudiera llegar al desgraciado, un tipo se había parado frente a mí

–Engaños: Efecto Espejo– Todo el ataque se devolvió a mí, dañándome bastante

–Fire Market: Ráfaga– Y así fue como Aisu-san cometió su peor error, por defenderme, bajo la guardia a su otro contrincante, y este aprovecho para atacarla

–Puño de hierro del dragón de agua – El ataque le dio justo en el estómago, Aisu-san alcanzo a colocar su mano, pero aun así el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que un hilito de sangre corriera por su boca

–Onee-chan/Aisu-Chan–Gritaron al mismo tiempo Yukino y Melody. Natsu trato de ir a ayudarla pero Erza lo impidió y yo como idiota congelado.

De repente una sonrisa psicópata se formó en los labios de la peli negra

–Caíste….–Susurro y el brazo que ella tenía le tenía sujeto se empezó a congelar… espera ¡¿Qué?!

–¿Pero que demonios? – Pregunto Jordan cuando logro soltarse de Aisu-san

–El fuego no es el único elemento que manejo…. idiota– Dijo mientras se ponía en una posición muy conocida para mí (Sonó feo XD) –Ice Market: Iceberg– Y era Jordan, esa chica descargo toda su ira contra el….. Casi me dio pena…._casi_

_**POV Erza:**_

Después de que terminamos con los bandidos con la ayuda del trio demonio de Sabertooth.

–¿Segura que se encuentra bien, Aisu-san? –Pregunte mientras cargaba a los bandidos hacia la ciudad, la muchacha me respondió con un gruñido

–Estoy bien, un pequeño golpe no me detiene– Dijo, Melody (Quien ya había recuperado su forma normal) le sonrió tiernamente mientras abarcaba en un abrazo a Yukino y Aisu

–Después de todos ¡Somos el Trío Demonio De Sabertooth! – Gritaron las tres al unísono, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de nuestro equipo

–En ese caso, será un placer probar su magia de creación de hielo Aisu-san–Dijo Gray mientras chasconeaba a la muchacha, la cual soltó un gruñido de protesta

–Espérate hasta los Grandes Juegos Mágicos–Respondió simplemente

–¿Fairy Tail participa este año, Natsu-san? –Pregunto alegremente la peli azul.

–Por supuesto llevaremos a Fairy Tail al primer lugar de nuevo–Respondió el peli rosa con pasión

–Ja!, buena suerte en vencernos!, Sabertooth es el gremio más fuerte y no perderá su puesto! –Respondió engreídamente Melody. Así nació una discusión entre Rosa y Azul para ver que gremio era mejor.

De repente una imagen de niños de pelo azul y ojos negros o de pelo rosa y ojos celestes vino a mi mente, parece que me estado juntando demasiado con Mirajane, pero aun así es bueno pensar que Natsu se ha superado un poco a _Lucy,_ ahora que lo pienso… en cierta forma su hija se vería como Wendy)?

–¿Qué le sucede Erza-sama? –Pregunto cuidadosamente Yukino

Estuve apunto de responder cuando un aura peor que la mía, dirigui mi vista en frente y no me encontré con nada más ni nada menos que….

_Los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth_

_**POV Yukino**_

–Muchachas, ¿Dónde CARAJO SE HABÍAN METIDO? –Nos gritó Sting, Melody-chan empezó a reírse de la cara de Sting

–Sting tiene razón pudo pasarles algo malo, chicas, tienen que ser menos impulsivas–Resoplo Roogue

–Oye, Tranquilo chico, ¿Ves?, Tu novia está en perfecto estado– Dijo/respondió Melody-chan mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me empujaba hacia Rogue.

–QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS! – Gritamos los dos, más rojos que un tomate (bueno en mi caso, Rogue, solo tenía un leve rubor) pude ver que los magos de Fairy Tail estaban mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse, ¡Por el amor de Dios!, incluso Aisu tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

–Tú no eres quien para hablar, Mily-chan–Me rei de mi amiga/hermana

–_Ni te atrevas a hablar_– Me amenazo mentalmente la peli azul

–_Pruébame_– Sonrió Mentalmente Yukino

–Oh, ¿Y qué hay de ti Mily-chan?, Te olvidaste que te gustan los _Dragones de Fuego_– Sonrió sancarronamente, todos los de alrededor se largaron a reír (Excepto Rogue y Aisu, ellos solo sonrieron)

–¿Qué? – Pregunto sin entender, eso me hizo reír más fuerte, hasta que una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, aunque claro, conociéndola, sería la última broma que haría

–¿Y tú _Aisu-onee-chan?_ ¿Después de todo _Aisu_ no significa _Hielo_? –Me burle, a Aisu apareció una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

–Ohhh, Yukinoo-chaaan– Canturrio con malicia– Al menos yo no digo Rogue-sama dormida–

–Aisu-onee-chan! –Le reclame, genial los magos de Fairy Tail sí que deben creer que somos serios

–_Te las buscaste solita_– Se escuchó la voz de Melody-chan y de Aisu-onee-chan en mi mente

_**POV Aisu**_

–Espero tener el placer de luchar contra alguno de ustedes, Fairy Tail–Sonrió Melody-san

–Os digo lo mismo, tengo unas ganas de patearle el trasero a Natsu-san–Dijo Sting, aquí va de nuevo

–Sting, estoy empezando a pensar que eres gay– Dijo Melody, así empezando una pelea verbal que pronto se convertiría en física

–Nos veremos pronto, y cuando eso suceda, será una lucha de hielo a hielo– Me sonrió Gray-san, un leve sonrojo apareció en mis pálidas mejillas.

–Y para entonces, espero que estes listo para perder–Le sonreí, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me iba con mi grupo

–Sayonara, Magos de Fairy Tail, los vencemos pronto– Gritaron mis compañeros, mientras yo daba una pequeña junto con Rogue

**Holi minna**

***Intento chifufla de capitulo*, me a quedado horrible, pero para él proimo capitulo les tengo una sorpresita…**

**Jajajaj las demonios de Sabetooth molestándose unas a otras XD, nadie quiere al pobre Sting XD, no importa yo te amoooooo!**

***Lo siento, mucha cerveza….no, espero….***

**Disculpa por esta chimufla de capitulo, pero no se me ocurria nada XD, tengo muchas ideas inconclusas en la mente, pero ya se irán arreglando las cosas**

**Sayonara**

**Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	6. Cap 5: Recuerdos que no son mios

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 5: Recuerdos que no son míos

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son míos –Excepto los que no aparecen ni en el manga ni en el anime-**

_**Gray POV**_

A pasado unas semanas desde que vimos a las tres Demonios de Sabertooth, por alguna razón Aisu-san, me llamo mucho la atención, ¿Cómo es posible que maneje fuego y hielo a la vez?

Me acosté en mi cama y me quede mirando el techo por un largo rato, hasta que poco los parpados me fueron pesando hasta cerrarlos completamente..

_Una niñita de unos 3 años, de pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos celestes, se encontraba con un muchacho de su misma edad, con el pelo del mismo color azabache, y unos ojos carmesí_

–_Ga-kun, espérame–Grito la niña mientras corría detrás del muchacho– Gajeel Redfox dije que me esperases– Grito con voz autoritaria, a lo que el chico paro y soltó una carcajada_

–_Como ordene su majestad __**Ai-chan**__– Dijo con notaria burla, la chica soltó un gruñido mientras avanzaba hacia el muchacho_

–_No me gusta que me digas Ai–Gruño la chica mientras pasaba al lado del pelinegro_

–_¿Por qué?, Ai significa amor, y tú eres un __**amor**__– Se burló de nuevo el chico, la chica hizo un mohín y le pego en la cabeza, pero Gajeel no pareció afectado._

_Cambio de escena_

_Los dos muchachos estaban en un valle, tirados en el suelo, ambos tenían 4 años, se encontraban viendo las estrellas_

–_Ga-kun–Dijo la chica con voz suave, el chico gruño dando a saber que la escuchaba_

–_¿Me prometes que siempre vamos a estar juntos?, ¿Siempre estarás a mi lado? –Siguió la chica, parecía angustiada, como si supiera que algo malo que sucederá_

–_Por supuesto que si Ai, te voy a proteger por siempre– Respondió el chico con voz ronca_

–_¿Juramento de Metal? – Pregunto tímidamente, de los labios del peli negro salido una gran carcajada antes de mirar a la chica con sus intensos ojos rojos_

–_Promesa de Metal–Respondió Gajeel_

_Cambio de escena_

_La misma muchacha se encontraba muy lastimada, todo a su alrededor era cenizas y cadáveres, la muchacha se encontraba entre los cadáveres de dos adultos, una mujer, igual que la muchacha, pero su pelo era largo, hasta la cadera, el hombre, tenía el pelo de un color rojo, muy parecida a la melena que tiene hoy en día Gajeel._

–_GAJEEL NO TE PUEDES IR CON EL!– Grito la muchacha, llorando_

–_¿Por qué no Aisu? –Pregunto el joven, con voz suave_

–_Ga-kun– Pareció pensar un segundo antes de hablar de nuevo– No tú no eres Ga-kun, él nunca se iría con una bestia como Metalicana.– Dijo seria mientras se levantaba costosamente, tenía una fea herida de dos garras en su costado izquierdo_

–_Pues parece que no me conoces Ai-chan– Respondió con calma, detrás de él había un gran dragón de color gris y ojos rojos_

–_No, solo Gajeel tiene derecho a llamarme Ai-chan, para ti soy Aisu Tenshi– Rugió la muchacha su cara era seria, sin embargo lagrimas se mezclaba con la sangre de su rostro_

–_Yo soy Gajeel, Aisu– Siguió con calma el muchacho._

–_Gajeel, ¿Por qué? ¿Te das cuenta que él mato a nuestros padres, a todo el pueblo donde crecimos?– Pero una carcajada salió de los labios de Gajeel sorprendiendo a la muchacha_

–_Aisu, ellos no son nuestros padres y tú lo sabes, solo sufrimos los mismos tormentos, mis padres murieron, y tus padres te abandonaron a tu suerte, éramos los antisociales que buscamos refugio uno con el otro antes de encontrar a Julieta y Sebastián– Dijo con crueldad Gajeel, mientras apuntaba los cadáveres que estaban a los lados de la muchacha_

–_Gajeel, ¿Tu no entiendes verdad? – Dijo Aisu, mientras se acercaba a su amigo_

–_Lo siento, hermana….– Dijo mientras se subía al lomo del Dragón la chica lo miro sus ojos celestes estaban apagados, parecían un azul tormentoso_

–_No, tu no eres mi hermano– Fue lo último que escucho Gajeel antes de salir volando sobre el lomo del Dragón…._

_Cambio de escena…_

–_Ice Market, Fire Market: Lazas– Varias lanzas de fuego y hielo salieron de las manos de la muchacha mientras peleaba contra una muchacha de pelo rojo fuego, al igual que sus ojos_

–_Reversión– Dijo la muchacha, todas las flechas recesaron a su punto de origen, atacando a Aisu que apenas las esquivo –Aisu, tienes que ser más ágil, a si nunca sobrevivirás en el mundo real– La regaño la mujer, Aisu (la cual tiene 9 años actualmente), agacho la cabeza, aceptando su regaño_

–_Lo siento, Karou-sama– Se disculpó la muchacha, Karou negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle a la pequeña_

–_Ya vas mejorando la magia de creación básica– La felicito Karou, Aisu le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida_

–_Sí, pero aun no manejo muy bien la magia de ilusión, Shadow Market– Dijo Aisu_

–_Acuérdate que es una magia perdida, Aisu-chan, te va a costar mucho manejarla, pero sé que lo vas a lograr–_

_Cambio de escena_

–_Magia de ilusión…. Shadow Market: Pesadilla– Grito Aisu atacando a su enemigo, varias sombras rodearon al tipo que se encontraba delante de ella antes de gritar con desesperación_

–_No, no para por favor, are lo que tu quieras– Grito con dolor en su voz, Aisu (tiene 12 años), le dio una mirada fría antes de negar con la cabeza_

–_Tú no eres digno de vivir, no después de lo que le hiciste a mi maestra, tu mereces ser torturado 10 veces peor de como torturaste a Karou-sama– Dijo mientras el aire a su alrededor se tornara helado– Ice Market: Katana– Una katana de hielo apareció en la mano de la muchacha, con la cual dio final su enemigo _

–Cuídala de su pasado….– Resonó en la habitación una voz fantasmal…

Desperté angustiado, esa era Aisu, más específicamente sus recuerdos, rápidamente me fui a la alianza, tenía que hablar con Gajeel, tenía que saber si lo que vi era real, tenía que saberlo…

_**En otro lado**_

Una muchacha de pelo negro se estaba mirando al espejo de cuerpo completo, esta solo llevaba su ropa interior de encaje negro, dejaba ver claramente unas cicatrices al costado izquierdo, parecía unas marcas de garras de algún animal Grande…

– _¿Me prometes que siempre vamos a estar juntos?, ¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?_ –

–_Por supuesto que si Ai, te voy a proteger por siempre–_

La muchacha sacudió con la cabeza para olvidar ese recuerdo, eso era algo de su pasado, algo que ella quería esconder en lo más oscuro de su mente

_Pero algo le decía que lo tendría que volver a vivir_

**Chan chan chan, ¿Esperabas que Aisu y Gajeel tuvieran un tipo de relación?, Pues más adelante se sabrá mejor la historia, la razón de que Gray vio el pasado de Aisu –o al menos una parte- es porque tienen una especie de "conexión" **

**Bueeeeeno Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo (La verdad es como una introducción del siguiente capítulo), y perdón por el título Chanta No se me ocurría nada más**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Hermanastra de Gajeel ¡La verdad sale a la luz!**

**Nos leemos pronto y por favor dejad su opinión de cómo va el Fanfic..**

**Sayonnara**

**Nathy-chan Fuera! *Chispas y fuegos artificiales***

**Melody: *Gota de sudor* ¿No puedes ser una persona normal?**

**Nathy-Chan: No lo normal es aburrido, Lu-chan**


	7. Cap 6: La hermanastra de Gajeel

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 6: La Hermanastra de Gajeel ¡La verdad sale a la Luz!

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son míos –Excepto los que no aparecen ni en el manga ni en el anime-**

_**POV Gajeel**_

Me encontraba como siempre en un rincón del gremio tranquilo junto con Levy y Lily

–¡Gajeel! – Grito el nudista mientras corría hasta donde me encontraba sentado.

–¿Qué te pasa, Stripper? – Le pregunte divertido, el pareció ignorarme totalmente mi pregunta

–¿Conoces a una tal Aisu Tenshi? –Pregunto, quede totalmente congelado antes que mi mirada fuera tapada con mi pelo

–¿Por qué preguntas por un muerto? – Le respondí duramente, el solo me miro extrañado antes de que su mirada mostrara un poco de comprensión

–Solo respóndeme…–

–Si la conozco ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – Resople, Levy, la cual estaba sentada a mi lado me miraba con curiosidad.

–Solo dime quien es y cuál es tu relación con ella – Dijo, usando el mismo tono que anteriormente con el: frío, cortante.

–No entiendo porque debo responderte, no eres mi líder para venir a preguntarme….–

–Gajeel, solo respóndele– Intervino Levy mirándome con severidad, yo solo suspire y comencé a narrar…

–Aisu Tenshi….*Suspiro* ese nombre suena tan lejano, desconocido, y eso que yo la adoraba, siempre estaba al lado mío…

_Mis padres biológicos murieron cuando yo tenía 1 año, sin embargo fui rescatado por una pareja…. Julieta y Sebastián….Ellos tenían un corazón muy bondadoso, y me llevaron a su hogar._

_Fui criado como su hijo, ahí adopte el apellido Redfox, debido que no tenía ni idea de mi verdadero apellido…_

_Un año y medio) había pasado desde que llegue a la casa de esa cálida pareja (Tenia 2 años y medio, cuando un día Julieta llego con una chica idéntica a ella, solo que sus cabellos les llegaban hasta los hombros, y a diferencia de Julieta, la cual tenía sus ojos morados, la muchacha tenía unos ojos de color celeste hielo, ella parecía de mi edad, pero termino siendo unos meses mayor…_

–_Gajeel, ella es Aisu Tenshi, sus padres tuvieron…. Complicaciones, así que ella se unirá a nuestra familia– _

_Al principio ambos ignorábamos de nuestra existencia, tú no te metes en mi vida, yo no me meto en la tuya, yo no te hablo ni tu a mí._

_Sin embargo, nosotros éramos una escoria para el pueblo, y no encontramos otra que buscar refugio en nosotros mismos._

_Así, poco a poco Aisu y yo nos convertimos en mejores amigos inseparables…Hermanos… _

_Un día me atreví a preguntar qué fue lo que le paso a sus padres (Ambos teníamos un poco más de 3 años), y su respuesta fue lo que más me sorprendió:_

–_Nunca me quisieron, me dejaron a mi suerte, pero Julieta y Sebastián me rescataron…ellos son mis verdaderos padres ahora– Me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Ella era rara, testaruda, pero siempre mostraba su sonrisa confiada, arrogante…_

_Sin embargo, meses después de nuestra convesacion, una tarde __**todo cambio….**_

_Mecalicana invadió el pueblo donde vivíamos y destruyo todo, mato a todos…incluyendo a Julieta y Sebastián…._

–_GAJEEL NO TE PUEDES IR CON EL!– Grito la muchacha, llorando_

–_¿Por qué no Aisu? –Pregunte lo más suave posible_

–_Ga-kun– Pareció pensar un segundo antes de hablar de nuevo– No tú no eres Ga-kun, él nunca se iría con una bestia como Metalicana.– Dijo seria mientras se levantaba costosamente, tenía una fea herida de dos garras en su costado izquierdo_

–_Pues parece que no me conoces Ai-chan–_

–_No, solo Gajeel tiene derecho a llamarme Ai-chan, para ti soy Aisu Tenshi– Rugió la muchacha su cara era seria, sin embargo lagrimas se mezclaba con la sangre de su rostro_

–_Yo soy Gajeel, Aisu– Trate de converserla _

–_Gajeel, ¿Por qué? ¿Te das cuenta que él mato a nuestros padres, a todo el pueblo donde crecimos?– No pude evitar reírme cruelmente ante lo dicho por Aisu _

–_Aisu, ellos no son nuestros padres y tú lo sabes, solo sufrimos los mismos tormentos, mis padres murieron, y tus padres te abandonaron a tu suerte, éramos los antisociales que buscamos refugio uno con el otro antes de encontrar a Julieta y Sebastián– Dije mientras apuntaba con la mirada los cadáveres que se encontraban a los costados de Aisu_

–_Gajeel, ¿Tu no entiendes verdad? – Dijo Aisu, mientras se acercaba, pero pareció pensarlo dos veces por que paro_

–_Lo siento, hermana….– Dije mientras me subía al lomo de Metalicana _

–_No, tú no eres mi hermano– Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir volando sobre el lomo del Dragón…._

–Dudo mucho que Aisu haya podido sobrevivir con las heridas que tenía a su costado, eran demasiado profundos…

Levy me miraba con pena, mientras que Gray me miraba con duda, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no sabía cómo….

–Gajeel…–Empezó Gray, suspiro y se dignó a continuar– Aisu Tenshi…..Esta viva– Esa noticia me dejo congelado, eso era …

–Es verdad Gajeel– Dijo Titania la cual se ganó al lado del Stripper

–La otra vez fuimos a una misión pedida por Sabertooth, y ella era una de sus miembros junto con Yukino Auguria y Melody Heart…

**Ijskhsahulfsafh, fue genial escribir por el punto de vista de Gajeel o Gazille como os guste, el punto es que contar la historia de Gajeel, junto con Aisu fue kasjdklasdj y muy jsioafjjskfk**

**Bueno, este es el capítulo!, espero que les guste porque lo escribí con mucho amor y cariño**

**Espero que no sean tímidos y dejen su opinión y me digan cómo va la historia Plisssss *pone ojitos de perrito mojado***

**Sayonnara**

**Nathy-chan Fuera! **


	8. Cap 7: Entrevista

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 7: Entrevista

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son míos –Excepto los que no aparecen ni en el manga ni en el anime-**

**POV Normal: Con Sabetooth**

Melody/Lucy se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la barra, Sting, Rogue se encuentran cada uno en su respectivo lado, mientras que Aisu se encuentra sobre la barra, con unos de sus pies apoyado sobre ella, y el otro colgando, y Yukino se encuentra detrás de la barra, al lado derecho de Aisu

–Silencio por favor– Pidió Lucy, pero nadie la pesco– Dije silencio– al ver que su orden era ignorada, miro con una mirada de súplica a Aisu, la cual se encogió de hombros e hizo aparecer una pistola de hielo en sus manos, apuntando al techo, simplemente disparó.

Todo él gremio al escuchar el ruido, guardo silencio, y quedo mirando a Aisu, quien apunto a Melody

–Pues, se acercan los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y tenemos que elegir a los participantes ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Pregunto la peli azul, todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros, hasta que uno se dignó a romper el silencio

–¡La Señorita! – Grito, todos le recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar _Princesa_, pero Melody simplemente sonrió y Aisu ni se inmutó

–Lo siento, pero esa idea queda descartada, la _Señorita_– Dijo con burla y desprecio Melody– Esta en una misión clase S y no está _disponible_–

–Los dragones gemelos– dijo un enmascarado rubio, Rufus. Lucy miro con duda a sus compañeros y ambos asistieron con la cabeza.

–El Trío de Demonios– Dijo un mago de melena verde y no llevaba camisa, Orga.

–¿Están seguros? – Pregunto Yukino, al ver que nadie negaba, se volvió a esconder detrás de la maga de creación

–En ese caso….– Empezó Aisu

–¡NOSOTROS SEREMOS QUIEN TRAIGA LA VICTORIA A SABERTOOTH! –Gritaron los elegidos al unísono, todos los magos de la sala rompieron en griteríos, pero una voz fuerte del segundo los hizo callar

–No se confíen– Dijo el maestro Jinemma, todos dirigieron si vista hacia él– Que los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail han vuelto–

–Pero su magia no avanzo, al igual que ellos– Dijo sonriente Melody, pero por dentro se estaba rompiendo– Fácilmente los venceremos– Termino con una sonrisa arrogante (se ha juntado demasiado con Sting xD)

**POV NATSU: FAIRY TAIL.**

Melody…..Peli azul, ojos azules, alta, infantil, un tanto arrogante y confiada

Lucy….Peli rubia, ojos cafés, no tan alta, madura (cuando quiere), tierna y bondadosa.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de encontrar una similitud entre ellas dos?, a Melody la he visto una vez (la cual casi lo único que hicimos fue pelear sobre que gremio era mejor). Mientras que a Lucy….no sé, siento como si la conociera toda mi vida, yo fui quien la arrastro a este caótico lugar, fui junto con Happy su primer compañero de equipo, y también fui su primer amigo aquí…. ¿Qué pueden tener esas dos mujeres en común?, además claro, que no las puedo sacar de mi cabeza…

–Horno con patas, deja de pensar en esa chica–Dirijo mi mirada hacia el dueño de la voz y me encuentro con nada menos que… Gray

–No estoy de humor, Princesa de Hielo– Digo secamente, Mira, nos observa con mucha atención antes de ponerse a gritar como desquiciada

–¡Ay Mira!, ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto Levy que estaba a nuestro lado

–¡NATSU Y GRAY ESTAN ENAMORADOS! – Chilló Mira, Gray y yo nos sonrojamos, mientras que Levy me daba una mirada de muerte.

–¿A si? ¿Cómo se llaman las desafortunadas?– Pregunto Levy, con notable molestia, desde que Lucy se fue, pareciera que me odia…. O de verdad lo hace

–Melody Heart y Aisu Tenshi– Dijo una voz, que rápidamente reconocí como Erza

–Espera….¿Demonios de Sabertooth? –Pregunto Levy sorprendida

–Sí, ¿Cómo las conocen? – Pregunto Gray

–Ellas salen en la portada de la edición de Hechicería Semanal– Dijo Mira pasándonos las dos revistas a Gray y a mí, en la portada aparecía Melody y Aisu, a Espaldas de una de la otra en posición de ataque. Melody en vez de tener el pelo azul, como cuando la conocí, lo tenía blanco, terminando en celeste, sus ojos eran celestes, llevaba un vestido blanco con un corte en la cintura revelando su marca de Sabertooth y el pelo tomado en una coleta alta, miraba hacia un costado con su katana en sus manos lista para atacar.

Mientras tanto Aisu, su pelo negro como siempre lo tenía hasta los hombros, uno de sus ojos miraba al frente, llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la de Gajeel, solo que era cerrada en la parte del pecho, pero al igual que Melody, revelaba su marca de Sabertooth en el mismo lugar. En cada una de sus manos llevaba una pistola, una de hielo y otra de fuego apuntando al frente.

"_**Las Gemelas Demonios"**_ Era el título que salía debajo de ellas.

Abrí la revista en la página donde salía su entrevista, y me puse a leerla

(_Entrevistador, _**Melody/Lucy,**_** Aisu)**_

_Hoy estamos con las dos más recientes de sabertooth, las guapas, la maga de elementos Melody Heart y la maga de Creación Aisu Tenshi!_

**Por dios, que no somos tan guapas, el problema que ustedes son unos sobre hormonados *Risitas***

_**Y el Segundo problema que ustedes los hombres son unos masoquistas y le encantan las mujeres que son capaces de patearle el culo**_

_Bueno, Bueno, no creo que sea tanto así, Aisu-san, ustedes son guapas, y eso hay que decirlo, ¿Cuál fue la razón que se unieron a Sabertooth?_

**Bueno, la respuesta se responde por si sola, Sabertooth es el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, aunque también pensamos en Fairy Tail…Pero rápidamente lo descartamos, preferimos la fortaleza antes de la unidad, además no creo que mi Nee-chan sea muy feliz de volver a ver a Gajeel-san**

_¿Así que los rumores son verdad? ¿Gajeel-san y Aisu-san son hermanos?_

_**La verdad es que no somos hermanos biológicos, cuando chicos, ambos fuimos rescatados por la misma pareja, pero….solo voy a decir que en ciertas circunstancias se prueba la lealtad, y ahora Gajeel-san y yo no somos nada, es más, la última vez que lo vi, estaba a punto de morir y teníamos como 3, 4 años *Suspiro***_

_Neee….Melody-san, algunos dicen que ustedes tuvieron en una misión con FT, más específicamente con el Team Natsu ¿Qué tienes que decir de ellos? ¿Con cuál te llevaste mejor?_

***Pone cara pensativa* No mucho, debido que lo que tengo que decir puede producir una pelea entre gremios *Risita nerviosa*, Naaah, mentira….ellos son tan geniales y destructivos como todos dicen, pero aun no entiendo como lo hacen para parecerse igual que hace siete años, me tienen que dar su secreto…*Risas*, entiendo esa fue una broma cruel, y en cuanto a su segunda pregunta…..Creo que Natsu-san, él es mi ídolo, y es muy chistoso e infantil, y me ha encantado el color de su pelo ¿Es natural? *pone cara de no poder creérselo***

_Ajajaj, según todos dicen, si, es natural, aunque hasta yo lo dudo ¿Y Tu Aisu-san?_

_**Pues… es verdad son admirables, pero su destrozos puede que no sean comparados con los que hacemos el trío demonio, o los Gemelos DS, solo que nosotros a diferencia de ellos, somos nosotros quien damos la cara y no nuestro maestro, así que tenemos un poco más de sentido común, pero en general, son unos tíos muy simpáticos e interesantes, en especial hay un par o más de cosas que me gustaría aprender de la Gran Titania, o su mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, en cuanto a Salamander….Solo a Melody-san le puede interesar alguien como él, pero bueno, es cosa de ella *Se encoje de hombros* son muy unidos son importar la situación, algo que solo algunos magos de Sabertooth logran, y eso es algo admirable…**_

_Guau ustedes si que tienen buena impresión de FT….y la última pregunta ¿Por qué se juntaron con Yukino, pidiendo tener a la señorita Minerva en su grupo?_

**¿Y eso lo preguntas?, ¡Por Dios!, esa mujer me cae como una piedra en el zapato, No es con ánimo de ofender ni nada, pero no la he logrado tragar, sin importan que tanto lo trate, ella sufre el mal de Sabertooth, que es ser unos orgullos, bueno, en ese tema no soy cual para hablar *risa nerviosa*, pero hay que saber cuándo hay que ser humilde. Además Yukino es genial, ella es como mi hermana mayor, al igual que Aisu, es tierna y adorable, y es muy divertida molestarla con Rogue, esos dos, juran que no se nota que se comen con la mirada *Risas***

_**En ese tema, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Melody-san, Minerva-san, no sabe que es la humildad, y ella disfruta torturando a su enemigo, algo que es totalmente despreciable para mí, ¿No es demasiada humillación ser vencido por alguien como ella? ¿Si no que también tiene que hacerlo sufrir?, eso es repugnante, Yukino-san es fuerte, solo que tiene que aprender a confiar en ella misma y mientras eso sucede, siempre estaremos Melody-san y yo para darle confianza, además, Yukino-san posee una inteligencia sorprendente y es muy buena ideando tácticas, a diferencia de Minerva-san, que pareciera que esa cabezota esta echándose a perder por la cantidad de maquillaje que se hecha en el rostro… ¿es que no se da cuenta que el maquillaje la hace parecer la bruja mala del oeste?**_

_¿Son conscientes que esto lo puede llegar a leer, y que ella es la hija del Maestro de Sabertooth?_

**¡Pues claro que somos conscientes!, Le he dicho un montón de veces que opino de ella, que es una perra, regalada...etc. y en cuanto al maestro Jinemma, pues nos importa un comino, que nos echen del gremio no nos importa, no somos de clase de gente que se calla sus opiniones solo porque les puede molestar a un par de personitas insignificantes…**

_**Como se darán cuenta, Melody-san y Minerva-san tienen un rivalidad desde que nosotras entramos al gremio, en todo caso, ya hemos tenido la clásica conversación con el maestro de "No insultar a su hija", pero no nos importa, Minerva-san es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que nosotras no la quisimos en nuestro equipo, y por eso nos jode una y otra vez….yo digo que contra más rápido asuma que no todo el mundo la va obedecer, más rápido nos va a dejar tranquilas.**_

_Bueno, es un placer conversar con ustedes chicas, y espero tener la oportunidad de conversar con ustedes dos de nuevo._

_**Lo mismo digo, ha sido muy interesante, aunque hubieron algunas preguntas….innecesarias, pero bueno, lo innecesario es necesario en esta vida….No Leemos en otra ocasión ;)**_

**Espero poder volver a estar pronto por aquí, y no, no es para conversar con usted, es que la comida es deliciosa *Babea y recibe un codazo de Aisu* Bueno, aunque responder a sus preguntas no ha sido tan malo tampoco, Espero Poder aquí pronto….Hasta la próxima: 3**

–Esas chicas…..–Dijeron Natsu y Gray al unísono…

–Esas chicas son el típico estereotipo de persona contra el poder, no me extrañaría que en Sabertooth se las pasen castigándolas, por lo que oído– Comento Levy, encogiéndose de hombros

–Le tienen demasiada confianza a Yukino, ¿Quién diría que alguien de Sabertooth seria así de dulce?– Dijo sonriendo Mira

**Holiiiii Minaaaa! *Asoma la cabeza de detrás de una roca***

**Sip, estoy viva *suspiro*, sé que eh tardado mucho en actualizar muchas de mis historias, pero no he tenido tiempo, y si es que sigo con la misma escusa de siempre…La universidad Puta cárcel que no me deja hacer ni una Wea**

**Bueno, este capítulo va para mi hermani Ai-chan….¡Feliz día del niño! ****Espero que tu "amigo" te haya dado algún regalo, pero eso me lo respondes en privado xD **** Esto lo escribí con mucho amorsh para tu**

**Y que todos los mocosos de Fanfiction tengan un feliz día y lo hayan pasado chancho :3**

**No prometo actualizar pronto por que no se si lo logre u.u, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo**

**Nooooooos Leeeemos proontos :3**

**Sayonnara**

**Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	9. Cap 8: Incomodo Reencuentro

_**Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 8: Incomodo reencuentro entre hermanos**_

**Nathy-chan: Hola minna~~**

**Natsu: ¡Ya era hora que siguiera con esta historia!**

**Melody: Es verdad, Nath-chan, fuiste muy irresponsable al dejar esto de la nada**

**Nathy-chan: ¡Lo sé! *Se larga a llorar dramáticamente* ¡Créanme que lo siento, pero no se me ocurría como seguirlo!**

**Erza: No torturen tanto a Nath-san, lo importante es que siguió con la historia….aunque eso tampoco quita lo mal que te has comportado**

**Nathy-chan: *Esta en una esquina emo dibujando circulitos en la tierra* Lucy…Perdón Melody…Da los créditos….**

**Melody:…Okey…¡Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Nath-chan, son propiedad del gran Troll Hiro Mashima-sama! (Excepto los que no aparecen ni en el anime ni en el manga)**

**Erza: ¡Por favor disfruten de la lectura!...Mientras nosotros tratamos de consolar a Nath-san**

* * *

Aisu caminaba enojada por las calles de Magnolia, técnicamente de podía ver que salía humo de su cabeza, su mirada no salía del suelo y sus manos estaban convertidos en puños

-¡Maldita seas, Melody-san!- Gruñó furiosa- ¿De todas las ciudades por qué Magnolia?- Paró en seco recordando viejos tiempos

_-¡Ey Ai-chan!- Grito un niño de cabellos negros mientras esperaba a su hermana mayor_

_-¡¿Cuántas veces que no me digas así, Gaj-kun?! ¡Mi nombre es Aisu! ¡A-I-S-U!- Gruñó la chica mientras alcanzaba a su compañero_

_-Vamos- Dijo mientras la pescaba de su poleron y la echaba a su hombro_

_-¡Gajeel! ¡Suéltame!- Grito mientras pataleaba, ella era la mayor pero no la respetaba ni un poquito, debido que era más baja que él_

_-Julieta y Sebastián nos esperan para comer- Dijo él niño mientras seguía caminando_

Aisu sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, no los recuerdos no podían llegar ahora, ella estaba de misión, no podía distraerse.

Se arregló nerviosa la bufanda negra con copos de hielo que llevaba en su cuello, era un regalo que le había dado Julieta, por el significado de su nombre _Aisu = Hielo_ ella no la solía usar, debido que siempre le traían los mismos recuerdos, pero debido que no tenía nada más para ponerse y justo esa mañana hacia un frío infernal, aunque ella no le debiera afectar, pero lo hacia

Llego a la casa del cliente –un maldito viejo pervertido, pero adinerado- que recuperara la fortuna que se le había sido robada por un gremio de ladrones

-Claro que lo haré- dijo haciendo una reverencia formal y retirándose de la mansión.

Los bandidos no fueron muy difícil de ubicar, al contrario, de notaba que eran unos novatos habían dejado demasiadas pistas sobre su paradero

* * *

_**Narra Aisu**_

-Oe, hermosa ¿viniste a jugar un rato?- Pregunto uno de los tipos mientras sonreía asquerosamente, solté un gruñido mostrando hostilidad

-No debieran hablar así de un demonio, idiotas- Dije relajadamente, unos de los tipos me trato de atacar, sin embargo, no tenían oportunidad, no tenían magia con la cual combatir

-Fire Market: Lance- Lanzas de fuego atacaron a mi enemigo, dejándolos inconscientes y con un olor a quemado en el aire, y eso solo hizo que sonriera con autosuficiencia

-Idiotas- Masculle por lo bajo con una ligera risa, de repente escuche unos ruidos entre los árboles, haciendo que me pusiera rápidamente en alerta, creando una pistola de fuego

De entre los árboles, salió un chico de cabello rebelde, largo y negro, ojos penetrantes de color rojo como los de una serpiente, su rostro estaba lleno de pircing

No era nada menos que él que marco mi infancia

.

.

_Gajeel Redfox_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Narra Gajeel**_

Su cabello negro seguía hasta los hombros, y sus ojos celestes ya no tenían el brillo de inocencia que recordaba, ahora eran duros, retadores, aún era más baja que yo –Quizás siempre lo será- pero tenía el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado

Su aroma también había cambiado, antes tenía un aroma a Limón, ahora tenía un elegante aroma a rosas y a tinta, muy parecido al de Levy

-No has cambiado mucho, Ai-chan- Sonrío oscuramente, recordando como ella odiaba que le dijera así

-Mi nombre es Aisu, juraba habértelo dejado muy claro la última vez, Gajeel-san- Su tono sonaba como un tempano de hielo, dispuesta a hacerme hundir, sin embargo su mirada se suavizo al ver a Levy- Un placer conocerla, Levy-san, Soy Aisu Tenshi-

-¿C-Com-o m-me c-c-con-oc-ces?- tartamudeo Levy nerviosa, Aisu soltó una risa nerviosa

-Gray-san me habló de usted- Dijo con aire culpable, y vi como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, mostrando por leves instantes a la Ai-chan que yo conocía

-Olvídate de eso Gajeel-Su voz sonaba triste, levante la vista y vi que sus ojos había resentimiento- Hay heridas que siempre dejan cicatrices, esta fue una de ellas- Dijo mientras levantaba un poco su camisa para mostrar la parte donde Metalicana le había lastimado, dos largas y blanquecinas machas recorrían sobre su piel, justo al lado de la marca de Sabertooth

-Sabes que nunca me arrepentiré de irme con Metalicana ¿Verdad?-

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, cada uno tiene su camino y sus amigos- Le ofreció una mirada un tanto expresiva a Levy- ya no nos necesitamos para escondernos, Gajeel-san- Termino mientras se retiraba del lugar con paso apurado

-Veo que mantienes tu forma hostil hacia tu enemigo- Le digo al ver como pasaba al lado mío y de Levy, paro en seco y me mando una mirada que podía enfriar hasta el mismo infierno

-Desde ese día, te convertiste en mí enemigo- Dijo antes de largarse del lugar sin ni siquiera mirar atrás

Sentí como algo frío cayo por mis mejillas, olía a sal…..algo que no había experimentado desde que perdí a Metalicana

Estaba llorando

* * *

_**Narra Levy:**_

Mire como Gajeel lloraba, era algo que nunca había visto y no pude evitar sentir pena por él

-Tranquilo, Gajeel, ya verás que lograrás hacer las paces con ella- Susurre, Gajeel se agacho a mi altura –Técnicamente se partió en dos- y rodeo mi pequeña cintura con sus musculosos brazos

-Yo no quiero arreglar nada Levy- Susurro con voz quebrada, me sorprendió mucho, nunca lo había visto así- Ella tiene razón, cada uno eligió su destino, ya no somos nada- Después agrego en un pequeño susurro quebrado- Ella está mejor sin mí….-

-¡Gajeel!- Lo interrumpí enojada, y me depare un poco de él, aun sin romper el contacto del abrazo- ¡No seas idiota!- Sin darme cuenta lagrimas caían por mis ojos, sinceramente esto me dolía más a mí al verlo así- ¡Sé que la extrañas! ¡Son como hermanos, y no pueden dejar que esto los separe después de saber que estás viva!-

-Gracias enana- Susurro, yo sonreí, ya había vuelto a estar mejor- Pero…ella misma lo dijo, yo al elegir a Metalicana, perdimos todo lazo que nos unía- Dijo mientras sonreía tristemente, separándose de mi lado y chasconeándome mis azules cabellos

Inexplicablemente sentí una sensación de vacío cuando soltó su agarre de mi cintura

-Es tu elección, Gajeel, pero yo siempre te apoyaré- Murmuré mientras miraba para otro lado para que no se notase mi sonrojo

-Gracias enana- Murmuro- Me siento como una niña desconsolada, Mierda, necesito comer unos buenos clavos de la demonio- Yo reí ante su comentario

-Gajeel- Suspire dándole una falsa cara de lastima- La verdad es que pareces una chica desconsolada- Agregue partiéndome de la risa, vi como Gajeel se paraba para alcanzaba pero salí corriendo, claro, se que me alcanzara pronto

* * *

_**Narra Aisu**_

Una vez ya lejos de ellos, caí al suelo, he inevitablemente lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, era la primera vez que lloraba desde la muerte de Karou-sama….

_Hacia un par de horas desde que Gajeel se había marchado junto con Metalicana, mi herida cada vez empeoraba y la sangre seguía brotando pero a menor cantidad_

_Si seguía así iba a morir desangrada_

_De repente una mujer se paró en frente mio, sus ojos rojos como el fuego me miraban con calidez y pena a la vez, yo no podía decir nada, ni moverme, había perdido todas mis fuerzas_

_-Pobre pequeña…..- Susurro mientas se agachaba mi altura- Mira lo que te a hecho esa horrible bestia- _

_**Ahora descansa**_

Lloré, no podía parar, no quería llorar por ese desgraciado, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo él había sido una de las personas más importantes para mí desde que mis padres me habían abandonado cuando yo tenía 2 años, los otros fueron Sebastián y Julieta, pero ellos ya estaban muertos.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grité mientras soltaba un gemido lastimero

_**Nunca me había sentido tan débil**_

_-Aisu-nee ¿estás bien?- _Me pregunto mentalmente Lucy-san, yo solo ignore la pregunta y enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas, ignorando como mi corazón latía _**dolorosamente**_


End file.
